<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Addiction by PeanuutFlower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261677">Sweet Addiction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanuutFlower/pseuds/PeanuutFlower'>PeanuutFlower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BayoSamus [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bayonetta (Video Games), Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life, Smash Mansion, bayosamus, smoking mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanuutFlower/pseuds/PeanuutFlower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Bayonetta's smoking!"</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Samus refrained from joking that, yes, Bayonetta was smoking: smoking hot that is. </i></p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Lucas worries about Bayonetta's apparent new smoking habit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samus Aran/Bayonetta (Bayonetta)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BayoSamus [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Addiction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>don't mind me<br/>I was just in a bayosamus mood</p><p> </p><p>  <i><br/><s>(yep yet another ssb crackship, what can I say, I'm a lost cause hfdggsdf)</s><br/></i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was still early in the morning, and Samus was enjoying the first rays of sunshine of what was looking to become a pretty nice day, leaning on the railing of one of the mansion's balconies and humming the melody of an old song, the lyrics of which had been lost to her over time.</p><p>Next to her, Pikachu was eating his breakfast, yawning at times. The electric rat had spent the day prior training with the mansion's resident hyperactive hedgehog, and though it had seemed to have greatly enjoyed the hedgehog's company, it currently looked like it would pass out from exhaustion at any given moment.</p><p>Samus chuckled as the creature let out yet another yawn, stretching its whole body, its fur making some tiny sparks in the process.</p><p>One of those sparks turned into a small bolt as Pikachu got frightened by the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps.</p><p>A few seconds later, Lucas appeared in the doorframe of the adjacent room. When he spotted Samus, he trotted to her.</p><p>"Samus! Samus!"</p><p>"What is it, Lucas?"</p><p>"Bayonetta's smoking!"</p><p>Samus refrained from joking that, yes, Bayonetta was smoking: smoking hot that is.</p><p>Both from the fact Lucas was a bit too young for her to be joking like that with him, and that what he was allegedly reporting to her was somewhat serious.</p><p>But it was also uncharacteristic. Samus had known her partner for a while now, and she had never brought up smoking.</p><p>Then again, Snake was living in the mansion too. And David always had the habit of offering to share his cigs with whatever adult fighter was around.</p><p>Maybe he finally got to the Umbra Witch's head.</p><p>Whatever was the case, Lucas seemed worried, so Samus leaned down and gently pet his hair.</p><p>"Are you sure you saw her with a cigarette?"</p><p>"I don't know..." The boy admitted. "I just saw her put something in her mouth that looked like one. And she acted really secretive about it, too, like she wanted to hide it or something."</p><p>"That's not definitive proof, though it is some odd behavior on her part." She explained. "But I might as well go take a look myself."</p><p>"You wont yell at her if she really is smoking, right?" He asked.</p><p>"Of course not." Samus smiled. "Pikachu?" She asked, expecting the rodent Pokemon to jump on her shoulder, but when she turned around she found him fast asleep on the balcony's railing.</p><p>She heard Lucas laugh, and when she turned to look at him he smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him while you're gone! Promise!"</p><p>“I wouldn't doubt it.” She said, and went to search for her girlfriend.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Finding Bayonetta proved to be quite the challenge. She was nowhere to be seen inside the mansion, and no one had seen her around Smashville, so she had to have stayed somewhere near the building.</p><p>After nearly half an hour of searching, she finally spotted her, looking out at the mansion's gardens, her back against the wall. And upon closer examination, she really had something sticking out of her mouth.</p><p>But Samus quickly recognized the familiar stick the Umbra Witch was idly munching on.</p><p>The bounty hunter tried to approach her girlfriend as sneakily as possible, but as she was just a meter away from her position, Bayonetta took the lollipop out of her mouth and spoke.</p><p>“Sam, I know you're there.”</p><p>Samus cursed under her breath, dropping all pretense, and joined the witch, leaning against the wall as well.</p><p>“Weird spot to enjoy your favorite treat.” She said, looking her girlfriend up and down.</p><p>“Why are you here?” Bayonetta asked, still not looking at her.</p><p>“Because I love you?”</p><p>Bayonetta smirked. “I know you do. And I love you too. Now why are you really here?”</p><p>“Lucas thought he had seen you smoking a cigarette.”</p><p>Bayonetta almost choked on her lollipop as she started laughing. Thankfully, she was quick to react and got the treat out of her mouth before any incident happened.</p><p>“Really?” She asked, incredulous, a hand on her chest.</p><p>Samus smirked playfully. “Really. Our poor little boy came to me all worried about your life choices.”</p><p>The witch sighed, and shook her head. “Guess I better explain myself to him, right? No sense letting him fret over nothing. Let's go see him then.”</p><p>“Yes, let's.” Samus agreed, and the two women held hands as they made their way back to where Lucas and Pikachu were awaiting them.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Once they arrived, Pikachu, now awake, affectionately nuzzled Bayonetta's face as a greeting. He promptly yawned in her face right after that.</p><p>“Well, well! Looks like someone's feeling quite sleepy today!” Bayonetta exclaimed, scratching Pikachu's chin, the Pokémon letting out an appreciative “Pika!”</p><p>Lucas came over to them. “So?” He asked.</p><p>“Lollipop.” Samus explained.</p><p>“Really? That's what it was?” The boy still looked a bit suspicious.</p><p>To disperse any further confusion, the witch took the lollipop out of her mouth, once again. “Seeing is believing. You know I like my sweets, Lucas.”</p><p>That seemed to do the trick, as any trace of doubt left Lucas' face. However, it looked like something was still bugging him.</p><p>"Why were you being all shifty then?" He accused.</p><p>While Bayonetta was taken aback by the boy's reaction, Samus chuckled."He's right you know. Why so many secrets?"</p><p>"It's in my nature, dears." Bayonetta started, but upon the unimpressed looks she received, she gave in. "Alright, alright. Let's just say we share our living space with a... certain kind of people."</p><p>"What kind?" Samus raised an amused eyebrow.</p><p>"Oh, Sammy, you know what I'm talking about."</p><p>"No, I really don't?" She, of course, had a pretty good idea whom her girlfriend was talking about. But she just loved gently pushing her buttons.</p><p>"Let's see here." The Umbra Witch started, playing along, counting on her long gloved fingers. "Meta Knight, King Dedede, Kirby and another frightening amount of children. And adults.”</p><p>“What's up with them?” Lucas asked.</p><p>“Oh, Lucas, if only you knew.” The Umbra Witch let herself dramatically fall, her back leaning against the balcony's railing. “Those scoundrels keep harrassing me, asking for my lollipops. That...” she chuckled “ 'Borb', in particular, has been very insistent I share my sweets with him. And I've got to give it to him, he has made some pretty interesting offers so far. But those lollipops are for my consumption, and mine alone.”</p><p>Lucas had been eyeing the lollipop that Bayonetta had been moving around in her hands as she explained her situation.</p><p>“Sooo...” He started. “You had to be all secretive because you didn't want people to bother you by asking if they could have one of your lollipops?”</p><p>“Bullseye, sweetie.”</p><p>The boy fell silent, and shifted on his feet, looking around innocently.</p><p>“But they're not really close to you, are they?” He asked, and both women raised an eyebrow. Lucas got a bit more shy, and continued, his voice barely above a whisper. “But we are, right? So can I have one?”</p><p>Bayonetta made a face, and gave a pointed look to Samus, who tried to repress a snort. The witch sighed. “See what I mean?” She leaned down to talk to Lucas. “That was pretty bold and sneaky of you, Lucas. I am almost proud. But I'm afraid you can't.”</p><p>“Why not?” The boy asked, more curious than disappointed.</p><p>“Because these have liquor in them. They're not for people your age.” Bayonetta explained, making grand gestures as she did.</p><p>Lucas stared a bit longer at the lollipop, before he shrugged and smiled. “Oh. Okay. Makes sense.”</p><p>He started making his way out of the room, Pikachu following him closely, when Samus intervened.</p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>“To meet up with my friends! Don't worry, I'll be back in time for lunch!”</p><p>“You better be, young man!” Bayonetta joked, fully knowing Lucas would fulfill his promise.</p><p>She dismissed him, and he waved the two of them goodbye as he headed out, the yellow rat Pokémon doing the same.</p><p>Now that they were alone, Samus turned to her girlfriend, something on her mind.</p><p>"You know Bayo, he did have a point. We are close. And contrary to him, I am an adult." She started, effectively grabbing the witch's attention.</p><p>“Meaning...?”</p><p>“You'll share them with me, right?” Samus asked, and Bayonetta replied almost on the spot.</p><p>"Naturally, love."</p><p>Without warning, she kissed Samus on the lips, and the bounty hunter could soon taste the sweet and somewhat heady flavor of the lollipop.</p><p>The witch deepened the kiss, and at that point Samus could definitely properly taste the flavor. She quickly understood why her girlfriend liked them so much.</p><p>Once they parted, Bayonetta immediately put the half-eaten lollipop back into her mouth, and resumed her munching.</p><p>Recovering from her initial shock, Samus frowned.</p><p>“I meant the actual lollipop...” She huffed half-heartedly, smiling at her girlfriend.</p><p>Bayonetta gave her a cheeky grin, teasingly removing the lollipop with a smack of her lips, and gracefully twirling it around with her fingers, before she plopped it back in, and winked.</p><p>“Don't push your luck, Aran.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can't believe I've finally written stuff about them.<br/>I don't know if I'll make any more fanfics, but I might if inspiration strikes me like it did today.</p><p>Anyways, thank you, and I hope you enjoyed the read! </p><p> </p><p>  <i>And since I'm not that familar with those characters, feel free to give me criticism/tips or whatever! I'll be more than happy to improve!</i><br/><s>(because this is, in part, why I hadn't written anything up until now) </s></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>